Santana Lestrange Riddle
by Blaze Banks
Summary: Rewrite of Ashe To Ashes. The dark lords daughter was sent away for protection... until Narcissa visits, what happens as she comes out of hiding? Set in Sixth Year. DracoXOC
1. Chapter 1

I reached the old cabin; the smell of rotten wood filled the air for miles. The strong winds increasing as I approached, it seemed completely untouched. I knew better than to believe that. I carried on forward, he was here. I just knew it.

I tried the door. It was locked, so I took out the wand from where it was tucked into my belt.

Yew, Dragon Heartstring core, 12 inches. Slightly Springy.

_Alohomora _

I pushed the door open and was hit by the smell of mildew and smoke. I searched for the source of the smoke and realised it was the fireplace, which was filled with soaking wet wood.

And I heard footsteps… I whirled around to see a ragged middle aged man attempting to quietly reach the door.

"Such a Gryffindor..." I muttered.

"Who are you?" the man spat.

"Like you don't know!" I shot back sarcastically. He made a sudden bolt for the door.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" a flash of green left my wand and the man crumpled to the floor.

Dead.

**Hi, and welcome to my fanfiction! First thing is first, this is a rewrite of Ashe to Ashes (which is still on my profile), it doesn't seem like it now, but it is! So, review and tell me what you think! (Especially if you read Ashe to Ashes)**

**REVIEW PLEASE?**


	2. Chapter 2

I apparated out of the cabin and quickly removed my cloak and mask, stuffing them into the bag I had with me, so that I was left wearing muggle clothes. I crawled out the bushes and walked across the field, and up the hill. I soon came to the house that we were temporarily renting. It was a small council house, with various flowers and weeds growing in the garden.

I opened the door into the white corridor, and went into the sitting room where my sister lay on a sofa, playing with some muggle device. My sister was Talia Lestrange-Riddle, we looked very much alike, her face was thinner than mine and her eyes were a dark, dark brown, they almost looked black. Her hair was also jet black, but she had chosen to add red streaks into her hair, some muggle fashion thing. Father would be furious.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Alright, tried to sneak past me, I caught him and he tried to run for it!" I told her recalling what had happened minutes ago.

"You got him though…?" her voice was concerned now.

"Yeah"

"And the body?"

"Bottom of Windermere Lake" I answered, almost robotically, she gave a nod of understanding and dropped the subject.

"So, I got an owl off Narcissa today…" she told me.

"What did it say?" I sat down on an arm chair.

"That she was coming with Draco at noon tomorrow"

"Why?" I asked

"Didn't say"

The next morning I cast a cleaning spell and made up the guest rooms. It was best to keep Narcissa happy.

"You haven't seen Draco have you?" Talia asked me, as I made up Draco's room.

"Not since we were younger, like 5 or 6 years old. Selfish git" I could easily remember him from our childhood, he would snatch away the toys I wanted and play with them himself, he wasn't one for sharing back then.

"Well, I saw him a few months ago, when going to see mum. He seemed alright, but didn't really want to talk to me. He's aged up well though!"

"Looks are nothing without a personality to match" I told her, but she seemed disappointed when I said this.

Soon it was 12 o'clock and I was sat talking to Talia, when the doorbell rang.

Talia went to answer it.

**I'd just like to thank Kat Callan for reviewing! :) **

**This will be updated every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Narcissa" Talia greeted.

"Talia" Narcissa replied.

"It's good to see you again Draco!" Talia chimed.

"Same for you, Talia" Draco said, his voice sounded very smooth.

I could hear their footsteps move inside, through the hallway. I quickly checked my appearance in the mirror.

I had jet black curls that ran down my back to my waist, and very dark brown eyes that looked to be pretty much black. I also had relatively pale skin. I turned to the door as it opened and smiled.

Narcissa walked through and hugged me "it's been a while" she said.

"It has" I replied, glancing at the boy behind "and this would be Draco" I took a step back away from Narcissa. Draco had certainly changed; the small round face was now thin and pointed, his gleaming grey eyes where now cold and resembled the colour of smoke, his small wiry frame was now lean, he seemed half a head taller than me.

"Santana" he smiled politely, but it looked forced. I noticed the luggage at their feet.

"I'll show you to your rooms" I lead Narcissa and Draco upstairs and left them to unpack.

"You were right" I said to Talia downstairs "he has grown up well!" she smiled back.

Draco came down a few minutes later, and sat on the armchair; I glanced up from my book, held his eyes for a few moments, and continued reading. We sat in silence for a while. Talia-who was sat beside me- was doing a small sketch of an animal of sorts.

"This is what you do for fun?" he asked in a snide tone.

"You're bored? We could take you into the muggle world…" I suggested.

"Anything is better than this!" I got up and put my shoes, grabbed the keys and some muggle money.

We spend the next hour in a town called Whitehaven. We got some ice-cream and a few other bits and pieces. We sat at the harbour and laughed about our childhood together. It was a lot of fun!

We walked back to the house where Narcissa was drinking some tea and Talia was showing her some of her drawings and sketchs.

"Ah, there you are!"


	4. Chapter 4

"You must be wondering why we are here?" Narcissa asked.

"Certainly, but I thought it'd be bad manners to ask you" Talia responded for me.

"Well, I've been asked, by your father to bring you back home tomorrow, we'll go by floo powder. Dear Lixelle is already there, waiting for you" Narcissa explained "another thing, that I thought I'd make you aware of, is a betrothal contract, Santana, between you and Draco" Draco's eyes lay firmly on me, trying to gauge my reaction. I simply nodded; I wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction of my reaction. Inside, I was screaming. Why him? I hadn't seen him in years, I barely knew him! Why him?

We sat in an awkward silence until I got up and made everyone dinner. The work kept my hands busy and my mind occupied, to avoid it buzzing away in annoyance.

Draco Malfoy? Of all people.

Everyone ate and sauntered off to bed, I lay, dwelling over the betrothal when I heard a pop in the room.

I looked around the room and spotted a man in the corner. I sat up in alarm. The moonlight seemed to reflect off his round glasses and his hair was a mess.

"I won't hurt you!" he said, and I believed him, until his next sentence "I'm Harry Potter!"

**Short? I know. Early? I know. Hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

My hands went to the most prized possession that hung from my neck. My father's horcrux.

It suddenly felt heavy like it would choke me. I could hardly breathe, but I would protect it with my life.

Harry didn't seem to notice at all.

"Headmaster Dumbledore wants you to attend Hogwarts this year" he continued, unaware the panic that drenched me in sweat.

"Is that a choice?" I coughed out, as the horcrux restricted my breathing.

He nodded, it seemed so earnest, his forehead even crinkled in confusion at my question.

I quickly thought it over.

"I accept."

Harry simple gave a nod.

I knew my choice could kill me but I was willing to take that risk.

* * *

The next day, I informed Talia, Draco and Narcissa of the night's events.

"You're not going" Draco stated. His voice was harsh; the syllables clipped.

"You don't own me! At least not yet anyways!"

"It's a stupid idea, the dark lord will never allow it!" his voice raised to a shout.

"You are so wrong."

"Actually I have to agree with Santana. Dad will want to use this to his advantage" Talia pushed in, Draco gave her a furious look before storming out.

Narcissa followed with a bored look on her face.

"We'll leave tonight" said Talia.

* * *

**I'm sorry there is no excuse for my abandonment of all my stories, but I've had tons of distractions and GCSEs, review, it really helps me get motivated!**


End file.
